


“To Ransom a Man’s Soul”

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: Ohoh, JillianK,14 years of hell is too much! (39 years old ... this would be an old man in the 18th century ... after years of malnutrition and hard work - white hair, missing teeth, arthritic joints, aching back ...)Please do quickly miracle - look at him !! That damn cute, poor ginger cinnamon roll ... (excuse my English)And I wish you a quick recovery!https://cantrixgrisea.tumblr.com/post/168315414064/on-ao3-i-found-this-story





	“To Ransom a Man’s Soul”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JillianK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A man’s soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915528) by [JillianK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/pseuds/JillianK). 




End file.
